


I just want somebody near me ; No one will save me

by Raiiyd



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Again spoilers, Angst, Death, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Major Character Injury, No Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spoilers, This hurt me to write, quickfic, this is me coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiiyd/pseuds/Raiiyd
Summary: From tyrant to tyrant, goal and want, Tommy had bounced back from it all.He had stayed strong.He did it for Wilbur, for Tubbo. He did it so that he could be happy.Nobody ever acknowledged him for it, or praised him, they treated him as a problem.Until Dream got locked in Pandora's Vault.Tommy was happy.His friends were happy.What he hadn't expected was to get stuck in there too.𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆𝗜𝗻𝗻𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗯𝘆 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, DREAMSMP SPOILERS - Relationship, MAJOR SPOILERS - Relationship, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	I just want somebody near me ; No one will save me

**Author's Note:**

> You'll love me for this one.
> 
> AGAIN!!!:  
> Major major DreamSMP spoilers for TommyInnit's most recent stream!!
> 
> This is HEAVILY HEAVILY inspired by this animatic here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLF70_nf2XM  
> I am in love with it, and I ask that you please go like, and subscribe!!

_**𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆𝗜𝗻𝗻𝗶𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗯𝘆 𝗗𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺** _

* * *

_"I've been big and small_  
_And big and small_  
_And big and small again_  
_And still nobody wants me_  
_Still nobody wants me"_

_Mitski, Nobody_

* * *

Why was everything so...bright?

That was his first thought. His eyelids felt like they were stuck shut, a goopy substance thick with iron ran down his face. His head was pounding, his arms were heavy. The boy brought a shaky hand up to his face, his fingers softly trailing down his face, they felt...cold. He was cold.

He forced one eye open, half lidded, while the other stayed glued shut. He looked down. His pale fingertips were painted a bright crimson, and while it should have surprised him, it didn’t. The blood seemed like a normal. 

“...Tommy?”

The voice sounded far away, why did it seem so broken? Slowly, Tommy raised his gaze, looking at the figure who stood in the near distance. His heart skipped two beats, and he found it hard to take in oxygen. The yellow sweater gave him a memory of a life long ago.

Before wars.

Before he lost his brother.

“Hello Wilbur.” he said quietly, taking a few nauseating steps forward, and the lanky brown haired man ran forward to support him. He should have felt warm, feel as comforting as he looked, but Tommy only felt cold. So, so cold.

The blonde boy raised his head, looking up at the tear filled eyes of his shocked guardian. He forced out a pained smile and a hurtful chuckle. “It’s really shitty seein me like this, innit?” he brought his arm up to his face, wiping the blood from his nose.

“You should see the other guy.”

Wilbur’s brown eyes bore into Tommy’s blue ones, and Tommy could see the hurt. The pain of realizing-

Oh.

Wait.

“So uh. I'm dead. Aren't I.”

Those woodly brown eyes widened even more, and Tommy’s smile faded. But he couldn't be. He couldn't die yet. He still had the hotel to run and Sam Nook would be looking for him and Tubbo-...oh god. Tubbo. What about Tubbo.

His panic grew, looking around wildly as he pushed himself away from Wilbur. No. He couldn't die. He couldn't. He couldn't go away yet. Wilbur made a step towards the boy, unable to hold back salty tears as he bit back sobs.

The world felt cold.

Tommy’s breathing was erratic, and he let out a few strangled laughs. “So. So this is what the afterlife looks like.” He felt his own tears falling down his face, mixing with the blood that held his eye shut. The sky was white, empty, a shell of the world he should be in.

Blossoms of a tree swayed in the wind, the calming birdsong in the distance made him feel sick. Knee-deep grass was pushed down under his brown boots. No sun, but it was still light.

Tommy would rather be in the Nether instead of the Afterlife, at least it felt real in the Nether.

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” Wilbur reached for him, and Tommy allowed Will to gently grab onto Tommy’s shoulders. “I am so, so sorry I wasn't there.” And with those words, Tommy broke,

He grasped at Wilbur’s soft sweater, dragging them both onto the ground as his cries echoed through the empty vast field. He screamed. He screamed for himself, for Wilbur, and for what he lost.

He screamed for his regrets, for what he wished he had, and for what he would never see again.

Tubbo. Niki. Sam. Puffy. Big Q. Fundy. Techno. Phil. Ranboo. Even BadBoyHalo.

His home, his towers, his nether bridge, his discs.

Did any of that even matter in the first place?

He was dead. He finally died. And Dream had killed him.

Wilbur held on just as tight to the teen as Tommy burrowed his face into his shoulder, murmuring comforting words and apologies. Mixed words were caught in Wilbur’s ear, like “I didn't want to”, “He didn't stop”, “What about Tubbo”, “I'm dead. I'm dead.” Each word felt like another fatal stab to his chest, knowing he couldn't help.

Would anybody even miss him?

They probably would be celebrating his death, wouldn't they?

He could hear them now, ‘The child is gone!’, dancing on his body.

Oh. Wait. Haha. Dream had his body, didn't he. In a cold cell, head bashed into the ground.

The crying died down after what felt like an eternity, hiccups followed as he inhaled deeply.

Images of a fist above him, raised above him, the last memory he had was of a white mask.

Tommy had fought, begged, apologized, screamed. Clawed at the man who held him onto the ground, kicked and hit and bit. It didn't matter. The fists still came. One after the other. A throbbing, pounding pain becoming more intense with each attack.

The hissing, teasing words from Dream as the light faded from his normally lively blue eyes would haunt him forever. The way that Dream had carefully removed that mask from his face, leaning down next to Tommy’s ear to whisper.

“It was never meant to be.”

Tommy couldn't argue with that. Ha. Haha.

“Why is it always me,” Tommy choked out, pulling back to look at Wilbur, “I just wanted to be happy! I just wanted- I just wanted to heal.”

Wilbur didn't know what to say, simply pulling Tommy back into a hug, the wind blowing peacefully as they held onto each other, sitting in a field of the dead.

He wouldn't get to hear Tubbo’s laugh anymore, or hear the boy excitedly explain to him why Bees were so interesting. He wouldn't get to listen to Puffy’s stories anymore, the ones where she sailed her ship around the world. He wouldn't get to hear Big Q’s jokes.

Fundy’s teases.

Ranboo’s comforting words.

Technoblade’s awkward attempts at communication.

Philza would no longer be able to pull Tommy close, wrap him in his wings, and tell him it would be okay, that things would get better.

Because nothing would get better.

He was gone. TommyInnit was dead.

**_It was never meant to be._ **


End file.
